Sangre y Tierra Extra Cazadores y Presas Final
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Finalmente, los Elohim descubren que los humanos con capaciades cazan todo tipo de sobrenaturales, y estan organizados de tal manera que parece que se estan contagiando hacia Buenos Aires. Lahatiel debe regresar pero advertir, y la Criptica esta en deuda.


**0-0-0-0-ULTIMA SESION: El principio del fin-0-0-0-0-0**

No fue sino hasta la cena que los dos no cruzaron palabra. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, trataron de racionalizarlo todo. Sofia en unas horas escribio incontables informes que subia hacia lugares desconocidos, mientras que Athan hablaba en el balcon con seguramente su compañero, informandole todo lo que habia sucedido y que ahora estaban a salvo.

Al terminar, la periodista repasaba que los testimonios fueran correctos, confirmando algunos con el Lammasu que amablemente respondia por detalles que se le habian escapado. No se lo diria todo a Ahrimal, pero tenia que hacer de lo que habian vivido un episodio irrefutable ante cualquier teoria: esas personas estaban preparadas para enfrentarlos, tenian habilidades mentales y fisicas asombrosas. Quizas no todos en la misma proporcion, mas sabian como coordinar las ventajas individuales... lo que significaba que estaban sumamente organizados.

Sin embargo, habia un cabo suelto: Shogot habia sido atacado solamente por Marina. Si esa gente actuaba en conjunto, ¿Que habia sucedido con el primer ataque?

-Quizas fue un plan de ella y no decidio esperar a sus compañeros- dijo Athan comiendo un poco de la ensalada que Sofia habia hecho. Por el silencio, el griego estaba disfrutando de las milanesas, su paladar estaba totalmente mimetizado a las tierras donde ahora vivia.

-Si, pero si estan tan organizados y concientes de nosotros no creo que haya decidido hacer un ataque suicida. Tuvo suerte por la lentitud del cuerpo de Shogot. Pero si tenia que enfrentar sola a uno de nosotros, por ejemplo...

-Podia detenernos, como hizo esa chica conmigo- replico a medio masticar y algo enfadado recordando la escena.

-No se, me parece que Marina no tiene ese tipo de poder...- reflexiono- ella tiene fuerza, por ejemplo; la chica que te ataco tenia una especie de control telequinetico, algo similar al ataque psicologico que me contaste sucedió en San Telmo; y el hombre que me disparo tenia... la misma habilidad que yo. Vio a traves del tiempo y zafo de su muerte inminente.

-¿Que sugeris?

-Que fue algo mas alla. No fue por su conciencia de combate, estaba furiosa. Atacaba ciegamente, queria matarlo. Era mas pasional. Casi personal, diria...

-¿Alguna cuestion con Shogot? Pero si sabia que era un demonio no iba a andar con el.

-Si, a mi tampoco me resulta logico que hayan tenido alguna relacion. Debe haber otro origen – lo miro- tenemos que apuntar al lado mas mundano; ya sabemos casi todo sobre nuestra enemiga. Ahora fijemonos en la victima- sonrio despacio- la verdad Shogot y yo nunca nos llevamos mucho, no sabia lo que hacia, simplemente se que se llamaba Cristian Martinez y que era Analista de Sistemas en la Universidad de La Plata.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que buscar un poco mas de el... cuando termines de servirme el segundo plato porque esto esta buenisimo- rio cortando la tension. Sofia quedo mirandolo y rio, agarrando el plato.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que volvieron a sus investigaciones. Habian aprendido a coordinar muy bien; mientras que Athan dilucidaba los medios mas mundanos, la periodista revisaba su sistema en la conexión de los Cripticos locales de manera inverosilmente veloz.

-No hay nada sobre el que pueda acceder de manera inmediata- dijo Sofia tras tipear en silencio. Athan levanto su vista de los diarios que habia en la mesa- parece que borro toda la informacion el mismo acerca de sus registros de primer nivel... que raro.

-¿Registros de primer nivel?- Athan la miro extrañado. Sofia inmediatamente dio vuelta la silla giratoria y apago el monitor. El Lammasu se alejo un poco cuando ella se puso de pie.

-No me queda otra salida. Voy a intentar averiguarlo por mi cuenta, si me permitis un rato...- tanteo mirandolo con algo de desconfianza, no podia saber cual seria su reaccion. Pero el griego sonrio y se encogio de hombros.

-Si, claro, si tenes alguna otra manera de saberlo, bienvenido- camino hacia el balconcito- Voy a tomar un poco de aire para que estes tranquila.

-Gracias- suspiro mas aliviada. Se dirigio a su cuarto, asegurandose que no podria entrar ni escuchar lo que iba a suceder.

Se sento en la cama con total solemnidad y cerro los ojos, suspirando para que el cuerpo humano se relajara. Sasa-H'ar entonces comenzo a realizar una extraña resonancia gutural que salia de la garganta y que levemente alejo la voz para convertirse en un eco en su mente.

Al llegar a una frecuencia determinada, abrio los ojos que se tornaron en los de la Sibila, brillando al encontrarse en una dimension a la que solamente los Cripticos podian acceder.

Los Quaesitor.

"¿Nombre de registro?" pregunto una voz metalizada.

"La Sibila Sasa-H'ar, de la Cuarta Casa" contesto la Neberu, en voz baja. La voz mezclada con el timbre de Sofia hizo que la recepcionista se tomara unos minutos para responderle.

"Bien" le dijo "¿Cual es la consulta?"

La oscuridad la rodeaba, y solamente las ondas sonoras resaltaban con colores tenues, como una aurora boreal, cuando ella hablaba o habia una respuesta del otro lado.

"Necesito informacion sobre la existencia entera del Malefactor Shogot, bajo las ordenes del Gran Azar"

"Correcto. ¿Motivo?"

Sasa-H'ar trago saliva ante esa pregunta impasiva. Sabia que su registro debia ser el adecuado asi como cada una de sus palabras. Cada entrada o consulta que hacia era grabada de principio a fin. Asi como ella podia acceder a informacion exclusiva, otros podrian saber exactamente para que estaba buscandola. Podrian seguirla y saber cuando, como y por que. Necesitaba dar respuestas inteligentes y de cierta manera, cripticas.

"Quiero el registro de las actividades en la zona en la que operaba" penso un momento, recordando las sospechas del Lammasu "Y sus antecedentes en la Era de la Ira y las Atrocidades"

"Correcto" dijo solamente la voz luego de un largo silencio "Fue encriptado alfanumericamente un mensaje virtual que llegara a tu correo; ahi tienes todo lo que necesitas. Recibe el mensaje y eliminalo de la cuenta artificial bajo una clave que te dare."

"Esta bien" dijo, aliviada por no recibir mas impedimentos al respecto. Le habia resultado facil, no era muy frecuente que un Quaesitor accediera a los motivos de manera tan veloz. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que obtenia lo que queria. Podia tentarse a que la suerte estaba ayudandola... ironicamente.

Al instante la Quaesitor le dio la clave, una larguisima combinacion imposible para la mente humana, pero Sasa-H'ar la retuvo en su memoria y asintio al terminar.

"La tengo, gracias" no hubo respuesta. Volvio a cerrar los ojos y la oscuridad metalizada con colores se disipo, para volver a abrir los ojos miel de Sofia y volver a la realidad de su calurosa habitacion.

Al tomar un largo respiro, se puso de pie y abrio la puerta despacio. Miro hacia la sala, pero Athan no estaba. Se acerco a la computadora y efectivamente habia una especie de "spam" que habia llegado hacia alguno de los registros de arranque del sistema operativo. Al abrirlo, un ejecutable mostro una cuenta de correo fantasma la cual le pidio el codigo. Al colocarlo se abrio un adjunto el cual mostraba todos los datos que habia solicitado sobre su compañero. Sonriendo los imprimio, cerro la cuenta, borro la clave y la llave de registro fue de alguna manera, eliminada.

Se sento en el sillon con las hojas y empezo a leer:

"_Shogot, Malefactor de la Legion de Plata, Semblante de la Forja, sirvio en la guerra a Asmodeus hasta la Caida en calidad de Caballero. Se registra como un gran guerrero y un gran artesano de artefactos para sus compañeros, con una especialidad particular en las reliquias para la faccion de Ankidas de la Legion. Fue capturado en combate y encerrado._

_Actualmente reside en el mundo en la zona sur de Latinoamerica, Argentina, Buenos Aires, La Plata, en el cuerpo de Cristian Martinez, 24 años, egresado en Analisis de Sistemas en la Universidad Nacional de La Plata y con un trabajo estable como Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnologico. Cuenta con un gran equipo de phralls variable, seguramente de un circulo cercano y selecto."_

-Perfecto...- susurro Sofia.

-¿Que es perfecto?- la chica dio un respingo al saber que tenia a Athan sobre su hombro, mirando los papeles con atencion.

-¡¡NO HAGAS ESO!!- grito enfurecida poniendose de pie. El Lammasu sonrio despacio.

-Estabas muy concentrada. Y parece que te gusta mi cercania...- le señalo las mejillas rojas. Sofia sacudio la cabeza.

-No me jodas- dijo calmandose- mira, esto es muy importante. Ahora se donde se movia. Trabajaba en mi facultad con un equipo que aun parece estar estable.

-Excelente- contesto tranquilo, levantandose- tendremos que dar a una visita a tu universidad.

La hora del almuerzo habia pasado, y todos los alumnos entraban a las cursadas de las tarde.

Asi como en Europa, Athan se encontro con una ciudadela a los largo de 10 manzanas por la avenida principal del centro de La Plata. En vez de ser un solo y gigantesco edificio rodeado de manzanas internas, desfilaban frente a el los edificios de Periodismo y Comunicación Social, Medicina, Odontologia, Biologia y Veterinaria.

Luego de muchas vueltas habian dado con los pasillos administrativos de Tecnologia, que se lucian timidamente con grupos de alumnos que trabajaban de asistentes y pasantes de los jefes de cada area. Iban y venian deseosos de salir o agobiados de la larga jornada acedemica que les deparaba.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que buscaban: Desarrollo Avanzado de Software.

-Bueno, aca vamos...- dijo Sofia tocando la puerta.

Un grupo de muchachos que estaban tomando mate quedaron estupefactos ante el duo. La mirada de desconfianza fue mas hacia Sofia que hacia Athan, quien parecia no llamar la atencion.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Que necesitan?- dijo uno poniendose de pie – Las aulas se pueden ver en la cartelera del segundo piso, si se perdieron- siguio enseguida, acostumbrado al error.

-No soy alumna- contesto ella acercandose – Mi nombre es Sofia Prieto y soy periodista de Radio La Plata. Vine en nombre de Pedro Navarro, quiere hacerles una entrevista.

-Disculpanos, pero no hacemos entrevistas sobre eso...- interrumpio otro aflijido. El ambiente de repente se lleno de penumbras y una horrible sensacion de vacio; como si todos aquellos seres estuvieran huecos y respondieran solamente por defecto.

-Creo que es un momento oportuno para darle justicia a esto. Si se sabe es la mejor manera de reconocer lo que le paso, quizas esclarecer dudas y una movilizacion siempre ayuda en este pais- continuo la joven, suspirando – Se que es un tema muy doloroso, pero a veces es un sacrificio necesario para...

-Nosotros no queremos hacer sacrificios. No queremos hablar mas de nada. Nadie entiende lo horrible que fue para nosotros todo esto, las declaraciones, las... - dijo la unica chica presente, poniendose de pie -Ustedes lo unico que quieren es informacion de primera mano, no les importa una mierda Cristian... ¡No vamos a decir nada! ¡Estamos podridos de esto!

-Fer, calmate- paro el otro y volvio a Sofia- Estamos cansados, solamente queremos honrarlo con nuestro trabajo, que era lo que mas le gustaba. La policia nos tuvo hasta hace dos dias, no queremos saber mas nada. Ellos van a investigar y hacer lo suyo.

-Todo esta parado- corto Athan acercandose y sosteniendo la mochila que habia llevado consigo- No dijeron mas nada, y no salio mas nada en los medios porque no tienen ni idea. Yo fui compañero de Cristian la ultima cursada que hizo y creo que la manera de honrarlo realmente es continuar peleando por el. Saben como es la justicia en este pais, asi que si realmente quieren hacer algo bueno va a ser mejor que hablen con los medios mas en profundidad.

Todos quedaron mirando al chico primero con sorpresa, y luego Sofia noto en ellos un alivio unico de alguien con quien se sostiene una familiaridad. La periodista sabia que nuevamente estaba usando sus habilidades. Incluso algunos se sentaron y siguieron con la ronda de mate, como si estuvieran con alguien conocido.

-Yo voy a hablar con vos- dijo uno– Me llamo Omar. Yo era el segundo en el grupo de trabajo de Cristian. El tiene razon y creo que merece la pena.

-¿Estas seguro Omar?- pregunto la chica a su lado. El asintio.

-Dale, vayamos al lado que hay una sala. Podemos hablar tranquilos un ratito hasta que termine la primera tanda de cursadas.

-Buenisimo, gracias- dijo Sofia sonriendo amablemente. El resto la saludo en silencio y Athan fue el primero en salir delante de ella.

-Quedate sacandole informacion. Yo voy para abajo, vi algo que me llamo la atencion cuando veniamos- susurro en segundos el griego, caminando sin mirar atrás por el pasillo y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Omar la guio hacia una puerta continua a la que habian entrado. Alli no habia maquinas funcionando, servidores ni papeles. Solamente una cafetera electrica, un par de sillas y una mesa limpia con olor a lavanda.

-Bueno, se que es dificil, pero pensa que va a ser solo una charla corta- emepzo sentandose y sacando su libreta- no te voy a grabar ni a filmar, voy a tomar unos apuntes pero vamos a conversar todo el tiempo, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, esta bien- dijo dudoso mirandola agarrar todo -Nunca me entrevistaron.

-¿Estas incomodo? Quedate tranquilo, todo lo que hables solamente lo voy a saber yo. Voy a tener presente palabras y datos importantes, nada mas. Las notas de la radio no son muy profundas ni quiero trillar cosas personales.

-Es bueno saber eso. Los medios inventan cada cosa...

-Entiendo tu desconfianza pero como platense quiero que la muerte de este chico no quede impune como tantas otras. Somos todos de la misma generacion, y no es justo.

-Agradezco tu predisposicion. Disculpa la escena de antes pero estamos nerviosos. No sos la primera que viene a preguntar y siempre vienen con preguntas hirientes.

-¿Hirientes?

-Si, decian de todo, que era drogadicto, que estaba con la mafia, que estaba con el narco. Todo eso si lo escuchaste, es mierda. Nada es verdad. Cris era un chabon re copado, super cariñoso con su familia, compinche con los pibes y amable con todo el mundo, con la gente grande; era un galan con las minas, nos trataba a todos como si fueramos sus protegidos- sonrio triste mirando a la mesa- Parecia mas grande que nosotros pero ironicamente era uno de los mas jovenes.

-¿Que estaban haciendo con el?

-Era el jefe de un proyecto de una intranet para universidades. Somos todos de Ingenieria Robotica y Analisis de Sistemas, el selecciono a los mejores alumnos y nos beco para que lo ayudaramos en el proyecto. Llevabamos con el casi dos años en esto, y la facultad estaba tan emocionada que le habia subvencionado el proyecto una y otra vez. Le dio todo el apoyo, y la red estaba teniendo sus primeros frutos. - Sofia noto un poco de entusiasmo, anhelo por los tiempos perdidos- Estabamos todos re contentos, por mas que fueramos becados, algunos llegaron a formar parte del equipo permanente como empleados de la sede, todo porque el insistio y lo consentian tanto que nunca le podian decir que no... tambien, hizo un monton por la facultad. Para que te hagas una idea mejoro el sistema de archivos de alumnos y lo hizo del nivel de las mejores privadas; amplio la red para tener contacto con universidades internaciones y genero circulos de profesores para intercambiar conferencias on-line.

-Todo eso parece muy caro.

-Es que ahi estaba la magia del tipo. Las maquinas que tenemos son con las que siempre trabajamos. Viste que no son lo ultimo, pero con los recursos que tenemos y un poco mas de implantes prestados por aca y por alla hacia maravillas.

-Decian que era un prodigio en su area, ¿No? Por eso las sospechas de las redes de trafico de informacion.

-El chabon era un genio, un dios de las maquinas- la periodista sonrio mientras anotaba agilmente- Nadie nunca pudo igualarlo en los descubrimientos que nos dio por tan poco tiempo. Lo unico que pedia era apoyo incondicional, y estaba todo tan bien que se lo dabamos sin dudarlo. A veces nos quedabamos noches acampando aca, a base de café y galletitas o mate, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos eran valorados por cada cosa que hacia- sus ojos brillaron- encima nos enseño; a mi en lo particular, me enseño a ser un profesional. Era un tutorial caminando el flaco, impresionante.

Pero lo del trafico nada que ver, el no estaba metido en nada. Tenia una familia, amigos y un laburo. Nada mas. Y amaba fervientemente lo que hacia. Con obsesion, pero una obsesion de esas buenas, de esas que hacen al oficio, de esas que ya no existen.

-¿Lo notaste en algun momento extraño en esa semana por alguna cosa?

-No, el no tenia problemas con nada, estaba todo bien. Tenia el humor de siempre- dudo un segundo- bueno, trataba de tenerlo y nos daba animos para tenerlo tambien.

Sofia levanto la mirada -¿Que paso?

-Bueno... la verdad- suspiro- mira, esto si no se lo dije a nadie, a ningun medio. Vos lo sabes nada mas porque creo que el chico tenia razon y tenemos que contar lo que mas pueda ayudar a Cris.

Nosotros, como nos ves, eramos un grupo mas grande en realidad. Pero hace mas o menos un mes nos paso otra tragedia, que tambien nos golpeo re mal.

-Contame- Sasa-H'ar tuvo un mal presentimiento pero a la vez una genuina satisfaccion por haber llegado a ese punto.

-Bueno... hace como un mes dos de nuestros compañeros murieron- empezo, y las manos se enredaban nerviosas- Marta, la mas grande de nuestro grupo, habia entrado hacia dos semanas y se habia encariñado mucho con Cristian. No se si andaba con ella o no, en eso no nos metiamos. Pero me acuerdo como si fuera hoy...- suspiro agarrandose la frente, su cara se angustio- Era fines de vacaciones, estaban todos anotandose para empezar el cuatrimestre y habia empezado el kilombo aca adentro. Marta decia que habia que ordenar un poco todo y empezar a trabajar en los horarios normales porque ahora iba a haber mas gente y habia que tener mas cuidado. Me dijo que controlara unas funciones que Cristian le habia dejado a ella mientras que ella salia a comprarse cigarillos. Y... - se mordio los labios- cuando ella dio dos pasos afuera, ahi en el pasillo, se desplomo con un grito horrible. Cuando salimos estaba despatarrada en el suelo, retorciendose y agarrandose el cuello y el pecho somo si alguien la estuviera ahogando. Los ojos estaban desorbitados, no podia respirar. Gimio, jadeo hasta que no pudo mas y en un grito se murio- los ojos se le mojaron y se limpio con el reves de la mano- Disculpame... es que me duele mucho acordarme, murio en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada. Esos ataques de epilepsia son repentinos y dolorosos.

-¿Eso dijo el medico?- Sofia estaba fria, atenta... y fascinada.

-Si. Esas cosas son asi; no pude hacer nada- sollozo un poco y se limpio la cara.

-Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo. Es dificil...

-No, para, eso no termino ahi- la miro de repente- porque encima de todo, una semana antes de la muerte de Marta murio Alejo.

-¿Alejo? ¿Otro mas del grupo?

-Si, pero este murio antes. No lo conocia mucho, pero me dio mucha lastima porque era el mas jovencito y estaba de cierto modo mas pegado a Cris que todos nosotros, que estabamos mas para trabajar. Era el primer becado que Cristian mismo habia elegido para el equipo, y el chico estaba con las pilas de un pibe de su edad, 18 o 19 años tendria, no me acuerdo. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho con nuestro jefecito se entusiasmaba, cambiaba de humor, todo; lo adoraba te podria decir.

Lo de el fue un ataque al corazon en la casa cuando estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Vivia solo?

-No. Los viejos ni se enteraron hasta que lo llamaron a comer, porque no bajaba.

Igual es un comentario aparte porque es curioso; lo que mas nos mato fue que en el momento que Marta se murio fue a la misma hora que a Cristian lo atacaron, según la policia – rio- Parece un invento ¿No? Pero es la verdad. Sabes como son las casualidades...

"_No existen, ni nunca lo hicieron. Es una lastima que hayan perdido tanta nocion de como funciona realmente el universo. Pero despues de todo es culpa nuestra..."_

-A veces la vida puede ser sorprendente- empatizo soltando una sonrisa de consuelo de esas que solia usar en situaciones dificiles- Lamentablemente, siempre es para mal. Pero lo que me acabas de decir es inquietante y extraño.

-Si, bueno, pero es un comentario. No tienen nada que ver con el asesinato de Cristian, las otras fueron muertes naturales- la miro- Supongo que no vas a decir esto.

-No, no. Solamente vamos a hablar de Cristian. Vine por eso y queria saber algo mas de el para seguir investigando. Las otras muertes son paralelas, pura coincidencia o mal destino, como prefieras llamarlo- se levanto- quedate tranquilo. Y gracias por tu tiempo. En unas semanas el director va a sacar la gacetilla.

-Gracias a vos por tu comprensión. Tengo que seguir trabajando, permiso...

La periodista salio disparada de aquella habitacion al pasillo apenas saludando al resto del ex equipo de trabajo de Shogot. Miro para todos lados y se acerco a la baranda que daba al exterior.

"Lahatiel, ¿Donde estas?" pregunto susurrando entre dientes, en aquel lenguaje primigenio.

"Afuera, en el patio" le contesto el otro en la voz metalica, sibililante "Quiero que veas algo, baja rapido"

El paisaje que encontro hizo rememorar a la platense su juventud en la universidad, llena de las mismas escenas diarias. Entre el tumulto de mesas nuevas y viejas llenas de inscripcciones, grafitis y pintadas tipicas de una institucion estatal, encontro al griego, apoyado sobre la barra del buffet que daba hacia el patio exterior, concurrido por las altas temperaturas de ese dia.

Se acerco hacia el, y vio como las miradas de las chicas se le iban encima y susurraban, riendose entre ellas como colegialas de secundaria; para colmo, el Lammasu les sonreia encantadoramente y las saludaba con la mano, avergonzandolas para hacerlas huir de ahi.

-¿No te parece un poco descarado de tu parte hacer abuso de tu exotismo extranjero para coptar miradas?

Athan la miro y sonrio dulcemente -Ellas solas me miran, yo no hice nada mas que estar aca -Se acerco y le susurro poniendo los brazos sobre la barra y enfrentandola- Es interesante ver lo celosa que estas...

-¿¡Celosa!? ¡Como no, seguro!

-Si, seguro. La lengua miente, el cuerpo no- Sofia se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies- esta bien, esta bien, no te torturo mas, pero tenelo siempre presente. No cualquier Lammasu que se te aparezca va a ser encantador como yo- le dijo mirandola de reojo, volteandose- Mira, hace rato estoy vigilando al grupito que esta en la mesa de atrás.

-¿Que tienen? Son chicos normales, no siento nada raro.

-Concentrate un poco mas. En la mesa- le señalo.

Cuando Sasa-H'ar activo su percepcion, pudo notar que algo estaba emanando. Algo que no habia en ningun lugar ni en nadie mas que en ese grupo, algo que los rodeaba y envolvia, bailaba sobre ellos y les absorbia la energia natural humana que emanaban de las auras jovenes.

-Los bolsos...

-Exacto, hay algo en los bolsos. Algo que vibra como nosotros.

-No solamente eso- se concentro un poco mas, Lahatiel sintio el poder refulgente a su lado con prudencia- Es terriblemente familiar... si. Es la vibracion de Shogot, los ecos de su poder- Athan la miro y ella fruncio el ceño- estan en el bolsos. Deben ser artefactos suyos, y esos chicos los tienen.

-Eso es serio. ¿Crees que hayan sido phralls?

-Los informes decian que tenia muchisimos. Es probable, por lo que me conto su compañero era alguien muy querido, admirado por el area en la que trabajaba y por los alumnos. Ironicamente lo "adoraban".

-El sueño de todo Elohim- Athan se cruzo de brazos- Eso tendria sentido, explicaria la espantosa depresion que tienen- señalo- estan desahuciados, sin voluntad, apenas se como se levantaron de sus camas para venir a cursar. Es una tristeza desoladora, la perdida de alguien muy amado.

-Seguramente debe ser por Shogot ¿Vos que pensas?

-Solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo. Quedate aca y vigilame por si algo raro se aparece de golpe.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-A sacarme la duda...

El griego se acomodo la mochila y, emulando un tipico alumno que estaba en su hora de descanso, se acerco a hablar con el grupo en carácter de estudiante de intercambio que estaba conociendo la zona y a la gente. Sofia noto como en pocos minutos los dos chicos y las dos chicas de la mesa lo miraron con atencion y quedaron comodos por la presencia del joven. Lo invitaron a sentarse y comenzaron a charlar mas amenamente.

Desde esa perspectiva, Athan se veia encantador. Nadie pensaria jamas que dentro suyo habitaba un demonio antiguo como el mundo, que se habia liberado de una prision de eones y que estaba lleno de odio y rencor en el fondo de su oscura alma. Ni ella misma podria creerlo.

El Lammasu habia elegido un buen cuerpo para conseguir su especialidad.

El joven de repente movio las manos haciendose el distraido, en direccion al bolso. Cuando toco accidentalmente los bolsillos de donde emanaba aquella vibra, la dueña lo miro enfadada quitandolo de la mesa. Como si nada, el chico continuo la conversacion tornando a unos y a otros con respuestas acerca de su pais, su idioma, sus costumbres, etc. Sofia apostaba que hasta tenia un discurso preparado para esas tipicas preguntas que todo el mundo le hacia a un extranjero; un discurso tambien para atolondrar a los corazones inciertos.

La dueña del bolso, una chica poco agraciada pero altamente expresiva, a pesar de su enojo previo se encandilo con las sonrisas y miradas dulces del griego. Con el correr de la hora, Athan quedo solamente hablando con ella mientras los demas se alejaban y volvian a su depresion anterior. Pero la chica estaba fascinada, se sentia bien y hasta habia empezado a reir. La periodista se cruzo de brazos y sonrio de costado al ver que la joven se levanto y lo tomo de las manos con total confianza, insistiendole ir a un lugar.

"Sigueme, Neberu" susurro Athan mirandola de reojo a lo lejos, de la mano con la chica que estaba sacandolo de la universidad. Con un suspiro acomodo su bolso y zigzageo el camino para que no la notaran, dejando atrás el suburbio estudiantil.

En la esquina de la ultima cuadra, Sofia se oculto al ver como la pareja se detenia y la chica entre risas y cuchicheos abria la puerta de un departamento de dos pisos, cerca de la avenida principal; aquellas pensiones de estudiantes siempre habian sido un misterio para ella, debido al poco gusto de la arquitectura y la facilidad de confundirse al ser todas iguales.

Cuando vio a Athan entrar supo que tendria que esperar. Y no fue sino hasta el atardecer cuando vio que el griego abrio la puerta principal mientras se terminaba de bajar la remera.

La periodista sintio el aroma de su piel limpia y fresca al tenerlo cerca.

-Perdoname, no pude hacerlo mas corto. Fue dificil...- dijo mirandola con arrepentimiento y algo de pena.

-Bueno, por lo menos la pasaste bien un rato.

-... No se si tan bien. La he pasado mejor- contesto con algo de disgusto, pero sacudio la cabeza- No importa. Quiero que veas algo, tengo que mostrartelo antes de que la loca esta se despierte y me pida un segundo round- la Neberu se rio por la expresion que tenia, pero se puso seria cuando el chico saco del bolsillo de su jean una palm- Mira, esto es lo que emana lo que sentimos desde hace rato. No parece nada raro, pero seguramente le metieron alguna propiedad especial para dar conocimientos- la miro- La chica me dijo que desde que tiene esta cosita no dejo de promocionar materias y que esta casi terminando la carrera cuando hacia dos años apenas habia metido cuatro. Y tiene 22 años nada mas.

-Bien, o sea que mi lindo compañero dejaba souvenires a cambio de un poco de adoracion.

-Aparentemente. No era nada estupido, en un lugar lleno de estudiantes desesperados que terminan la carrera en 10 años, no es algo de despreciar... mas cuando ese "deseo loco" se vuelve real.

-Es tal cual. Recibirte es toda una proeza en universidades como estas.

-Shogot seguramente era considerado como un principe magico que cumplia deseos, o al menos esa era la perspectiva femenina- sacudio la cabeza hacia arriba- bueno, tengo que volver a entrar para terminar de atenderla, parece que no me la voy a sacar de encima tan facil, se me pego- suspiro- al final Nacho tiene razon. Es algo que no puedo evitar...

-¿Nacho?

-No importa. Volve a tu casa, voy para alla en cuanto termine con este pendiente- le guiño el ojo entrando de nuevo.

Sofia quedo desconcertada hasta el momento que cerro la puerta. Suspiro y miro hacia todos lados. Eran casi las 8 de la noche, y tenia hambre. Lo mejor iba a ser volver, bañarse y preparar de comer. El Lammasu iba a volver con apetito y no lo iba a esperar.

En sus manos estaba la evidencia de que Shogot tenia cautiva a media poblacion de su facultad y de su trabajo debido a los artefactos y demas menesteres que habia proporcionado a sus adoradores todo ese tiempo, dandole la posibilidad de acumular Fe a raudales. No sabia como no se habia dado cuenta de la inmensidad de poder que tenia su compañero; aunque por las pocas veces que lo habia visto y lo lejos que estaban en las areas de operación no se extraño. Lo que si le generaba dudas dentro de su instinto periodistico era la concidencia de las otras muertes de gente intima. Omar no le habia dicho la relacion especifica, pero por la cantidad de horas compartidas por dia no le extrañaba que aquellos compañeros fueran los siervos que mas Fe le daban, y los que seguramente serian mas afectados con la desaparicion de su amo. Y asi fue.

Cuando llego a la casa tras un viaje solitario a pie, tomo el telefono apenas termino de bañarse y marco mientras se preparaba algo para comer.

-¿Hola?- preguntaron del otro lado. Una voz masculina cansina.

-Navarro, como estas, Prieto- dijo enseguida mas seria.

-¡¡Ah, Sofi!! ¿Que haces? ¿Todo bien?- una repentina alegria y emocion se sintio del otro lado, ansioso por escuchar aquella voz que no habia esperado.

-Todo bien Pedrito, todo bien- sonrio dulce; aunque no lo veia muy seguido su prhall siempre tenia preparado buen humor para ella, pese a esa vida pesada que llevaba como director de la radio mas importante de la localidad- Quiero pedirte un favor...

-A mi heroina lo que sea- rio simpatico. Nunca se cansaba de recordarselo, aquella vez que una noticia suya habia salvado la emisora de la suspension permanente por obra de la mafia de La Plata. Solo ella habia conseguido llegar hasta Nacion el reclamo y habia logrado proteccion del Senado y a cada integrante del stuff. Eso habia ganado su Fe diaria.

-¿Te acordas del caso Martinez, el de la Plaza Moreno?

-Ah, si si, el flaco de Sistemas de tu facultad. ¿Que pasa?

-Tengo datos nuevos, pero quiero corroborarlos. Es sobre el grupo que frecuentaba el chico. Me dieron mas informacion y quiero saber si me podes conseguir los antecedentes policiales de las muertes de Alejo Fernandez y Marta Ciolisi. Era dos del circulo intimo que murieron cerca de la fecha.

-No jodas ¿Sera que era un mensaje mafioso? ¿Andarian en algo raro?

-No se, pero como no es un homicidio aislado sino que hay muertes en el circulo cercano en fechas a poca distancia me genera naturalmente dudas. ¿Podras hablar con la 1era. de La Plata para que el Comisario me de la data?

-No se si me van a soltar eso...

-Dale, haceme el favor. Se que podes, pasame el contacto. Yo me encargo y si tengo algo jugoso para el caso te lo paso antes de que termine la noche.

-Mm... esta bien. Pero solo porque sos vos.

-Gracias Pedrito- sonrio y colgo, sirviendose la comida.

En pocos minutos recibio un mensaje de texto en el celular con un numero y un saludo. Sonrio y lo anoto para hacer la llamada desde la linea directa.

Se presento, presento a su contacto y le explico de cabo a rabo el proposito que tenia con esa informacion, enredando todo su fin a la causa periodistica de la investigacion. Aunque en Argentina algo algo riesgoso (quien mas que ella para saberlo), era un anzuelo que siempre picaba en gente de poder, porque garantizaba reconocimiento publico si lo que se aportaba llegaba a algun lado. Y si bien ella tenia que declarar y firmar un archivero por haber consultado de primera mano (se rio al pensar que ni los Quaesitor eran tan estrictos), no fue nada dificil que un par de palabras convincentes hicieran buscar y hablar al Comisario que estaba quedandose despues de hora por culpa suya.

-Aca encontre lo que me pedia, señorita Prieto. No hay mucho que le pueda ayudar según lo que aparece en las declaraciones de defuncion. La del femenino fue muerte natural, con testigos en el momento de hecho a la hora en que se declaro la muerte del masculino principal de la causa- dijo con su rigida voz de policia- las declaraciones fueron dadas por sus compañeros, vieron un ataque de epilepsia y los peritos diagnosticaron lo mismo, el forense confirma la causa de la muerte.

-¿Y Alejo?

-El masculino fue una semana anterior, según lo declarado por sus padres. La muerte ocurrio en su casa. Aparentemente era un dia normal, volvio de la facultad y fue para arriba a su habitacion a descansar sin saludar, al parecer estaba teniendo una mala relacion con los padres y con su pareja desde hacia un tiempo, por lo que los gritos no eran cosa rara. Por esa misma razon no se dieron cuenta de su muerte sino que hasta la novia bajo a gritos pidiendo ayuda, despues de que el pibe se desplomo por sintomas de ahogamiento.

-¿Novia? ¿Estaba con su novia cuando murio?

-Si, los padres la declararon. Habian estado discutiendo por horas, cosa que a los padres les extraño porque siempre se habian llevado bien. Eso habia empezado hacia un mes anterior a la muerte del joven. Como estaban cansados de los gritos pusieron musica alta para no escucharlos.

-¿La novia declaro?

-Si. Marina Marquez, dice el registro.

Sasa-H'ar provoco un repentino silencio.

-... ¿Señorita, esta ahi?

-... ... Si, si, Comisario. Gracias por su informacion, ha sido muy amable, se la voy a dar a mi director.

-Esta bien. Mantenga prudencia. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La Elohim dio un vuelco, asombrandose de su desconcierto. En su capacidad infinita de razonamiento, Sasa-H'ar respiro aliviada. Ahora absolutamente todo tenia sentido.

Salio corriendo de alli en busca de Athan, llamandolo inclusive por su nombre verdadero. Ante aquella arremetida, Lahatiel la busco con la misma ansiedad y sin decir una palabra Sofia lo arrastro para la casa. Sus nervios le ganaban, las manos le temblaban. Haber resuelto todo con tanta facilidad, en tan solo unos minutos, una gran cuestion que cerraba muchas interrogantes... y daba lugar a las mas temibles de las sospechas de ambos.

Todo estaba saliendose realmente de control.

Cuando cerro la puerta, Sofia le pidio que preparara un café para los dos, y anoto todo en la computadora a una velocidad inhumana; lo imprimio, hizo 4 copias, guardo todo en carpetas, las etiqueto; cuando Athan la esperaba en la mesa, se sento y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Eureka- le susurro al griego con una sonrisa torcida. El griego enarco una ceja por el cinismo, pero de cierto modo sintio tranquilidad por Sofia. Habian resuelto todo.

La joven empezo a hablar todo lo que le daba su voz para explicar como habian sido los aconecimientos por logica: El ataque de Marina habia sido personal, producto de una perdida dolorosa. Seguramente las discusiones prolongadas con Alejo se debian a que ella sabia que el habia aceptado un regalo de parte de Cristian, quizas ya tomado como blanco o como sospechoso pero aun sin oportunidad de atacar porque siempre se aseguraba de estar rodeado de gente. No podia saber si Alejo habia sospechado, pero el hecho es que habia formado parte del equipo del Malefactor y que para tenerlo de prhall, Shogot lo habia asegurado con reliquias que el mismo habia inventado con sus habilidades informaticas. Cuando Alejo murio por un drenaje excesivo que Shogot necesito tiempo antes y despues, quitandole la vida a Marta en el instante de la batalla, Marina cayo en cuenta quien habia sido el responsable. Lo averiguo, le contaron o lo dedujo. Sin mas se dirigio hacia Cristian, siguiendolo desde la universidad hacia la casa, esperando un lugar seguro para atacar, y ahi lo mato.

El griego quedo asombrado y suspiro, descansando su mente. Todo habia acabado. Pero eso no significaba el fin de nada, sino un terrible comienzo, un futuro negro para todos si no se hacia algo al respecto.

-Imagino que le contaras a tus superiores...

-Claro, es el motivo por el cual empece esta mision: para terminar este caso. Y asi lo hice. Tambien tengo que aclarar las consecuencias logicas.

-No tengo que decirte con la prudencia que tenes que decirlo, ¿No?

-Los luciferanos no son los unicos estrictos en su organización, creeme.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

Ambos estaban en el balcon tomando un café. El atardecer estaba llegando, y el alivio del calor se disipaba poco con el viento calido, pero los rayos de sol pronto dejarian de fulminar la ciudad.

Sofia miro al griego con atencion; una mezcla de congoja y tranquilidad pesaba sobre ella.

-Mi tiempo se termino aca. Tengo que regresar con los mios y continuar trabajando.

-Entiendo- Sofia parecia un poco desilusionada. Se habia acostumbrado a su presencia y le caia bien. Aunque despues de todo era Lahatiel. Debia decirse constantemente que no se podia dejar encandilar por el encanto de aquel.

-Entiendo que toda esta informacion nueva me la puedo llevar... tal como acordamos.

Sofia vio como los ojos negros de Athan brillaron por la luz del atardecer, oscureciendo mas su expresion. Seguramente estaba leyendola como solia hacer, pero ella sonrio tranquila.

-No te preocupes. Era parte del trato. Toda esa informacion, la que te beneficie, es tuya. Asi te lo dije... aunque no se si va a servir mucho para justificar tus antecedentes con tus otros asuntos.

-Al menos es un buen comienzo. Cuento con buena fuente y como sos una profesional estas mejor preparada para organizar y presentar informes. Imaginaras que no es mi especialidad, asi que confio en que el material es de buena calidad- señalo las notas y las carpetas en el escritorio.

-Es el mismo crudo que voy a presentar a mis operarios. Tiene garantia- Sonrio despacio intentando ser amable. Pero el rostro de Athan no cambiaba. Suspiro y miro hacia el horizonte, las nubes naranjas entre los edificios- Espero que te sirva de algo- entrecerro los ojos- sin embargo...

-¿Que?

-Bueno, no creo que realmente te ayude llevar mi informacion para que vos la presentes, sabiendo que es un producto mio... quizas podria ayudarte con eso.

-¿Que me queres decir?

Sofia volteo.

-Hay notas y aclaraciones en los informes que necesitan de una defensa solvente, y creo que la unica que puede explicarlo en mas detalle soy yo. Por mas que te diga las razones o vos la sepas, no es lo mismo...

Sasa-H'ar en su mente entro en combustion. ¡Que estaba haciendo! ¡¡Estaba desobedeciendo la orden directa de Ahrimal!!

Athan quedo un segundo estupefacto y se acerco un poco -¿Queres venir conmigo?- atino a preguntar, y Sofia asintio despacio.

-Consideralo un mano a mano, me hiciste un gran favor y arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme a salir de esto y resolver la muerte de Shogot. Parte de los informes son de tu autoria. Asi como vos me defendiste, creo justo defenderte por si los argumentos no te ayudan mucho frente a la tozudez de tu jefa Namaru.

Athan casi lanzo una carcajada por ese comentario, pero se limito a sonreir despacio.

-¿Eso no va a perjudicarte?

-Creo de vital importancia que la faccion luciferana sea conciente del peligro que se aproxima; un bien que nos va a beneficiar a todos. De alguna manera ustedes tienen a Capital y el efecto colateral es inminente si llegase a pasar algo con condiciones como las que calculamos- Athan gesticulo un rictus en su cara, no pudo saber si estaba mintiendole- Ayudaste a los Cripticos, asi que nos toca ayudar a los Luciferanos.

-No son esos los patrones por los cuales trabajan, tengo entendido. Sino por la paga y el trafico de informacion.

-Considera que lo que hiciste fue la paga por adelantado. Creeme que si vas con mis apuntes para alla no te va a salir muy bien. Es preferible que, en cierta medida, este ahi. Pero solamente para apoyar la informacion. Nada mas, ni nada menos.

El Lammasu por un segundo suspiro pensando la cantidad de insultos y malas caras que le traeria la consecuencia de aquella accion. Pero era conciente de lo acertada que estaba Sofia. Sabia que el solo con toda esa informacion valiosa sin ser correctamente interpretada o presentada no valia la pena. Al final iba a ser un esfuerzo en vano, y a esas alturas no podia dejarlo pasar como una "mera aventura"; habia jugado su pellejo en eso. Al menos el Asharu lo sabia.

Aunque... ¿Que le podian decir despues de todo lo que habia pasado? Una mala mirada de Mirielle no lo mataria. Ademas, le iba a poner la tapa de una vez por todas.

-Esta bien, acepto- dijo finalmente- Pero no ahora. Voy a venir en dos dias, cuando este todo mas tranquilo; te voy a venir a buscar a esta hora por tren, seguramente solo porque voy a insistir en eso. Despues nos van a buscar- miro hacia el horizonte y estiro sus brazos un momento.

-¿Por que ahora no?

Athan la miro de reojo y dudo en responder. Ur Korosh le exigio la inmediata vuelta a la Capital luego de que se reporto vivo; inclusive lo iba a estar esperando en la estacion, y si no llegaba antes de la medianoche iba a atravesar volando zona sur para ir por su cabeza.

Hacia la periodista, simplemente sonrio.

-Es el tiempo que necesito para que todos terminen de cagarme a pedos... despues se van a calmar y va a pasar como si nada. A estas alturas ya conozco esas mañas.

Ambos se rieron levemente ante ese comentario. Era increible como de un niño travieso podia pasar a ser un adulto responsable y meticuloso, para dar lugar a los pensamientos del Elohim que permitia esa libertad de comportamientos. Los Caidos de la Quinta Casa eran realmente valiosos, pero siempre muy inestables. Habia que mantener precaucion de cualquier modo.

-Esta bien entonces- dijo saliendo del balcon- te acompaño a la estacion.

-No te preocupes, conozco el camino.

-¿Estas seguro de volver solo, despues de lo que paso?

El griego rio dulcemente.

-Ya te dije... nunca estoy solo.

Las flores quemadas por el sol fueron arrojadas a la basura, y un gran ramo de rosas rojas, pensamientos amarillos y azules rodearon las tumbas que eran visitadas por lo menos una vez al mes, desde que ella asi se lo habia sugerido.

Ese dia hacia menos calor que la vez anterior, pero el sol seguia impavido sobre el cemento pelado de aquella parte del cementerio. Sofia se levanto y refrego sus rodillas de la tierra que habia acumulado despues de una hora de limpiar.

Seco su frente con el pañuelo que tenia en su bolso y miro el reloj. No faltaba mucho para que viniera por ella. Se preguntaba si estaba todo bien, ya que desde su retorno Lahatiel no se habia comunicado.

Se puso de pie y se acomodo la ropa, mirando hacia el cielo despejado; una brisa calida le dio un alivio a su frente. Miro de nuevo las tumbas y con una leve sonrisa les dio la espalda, sintiendo que aquella silenciosa partida seria una ultima despedida para ellos. Sabia que iba a rumbo al ojo de la tormenta, al territorio de batalla luciferano donde todo estaba en ebullicion.

No podia dar un paso atrás en su decision. Habia desobedecido, mas era la hora de pagar la deuda.

Su ultima deuda.

_*************FIN**************_


End file.
